Allie Horton
{{Infobox soap character | name = Allie Horton | series = Days of our Lives | portrayer = Carolyn and Campbell Rose (2009–14) | first = October 23, 2007 | years = 2007–14 | creator = Hogan Sheffer and Meg Kelly | last = October 30, 2014 | image1 = | caption2 = | parents = Lucas Horton Sami Brady | stepfather = EJ DiMera | siblings = Will Horton Johnny DiMera Sydney DiMera | grandparents = Bill Horton Kate Roberts Roman Brady Marlena Evans | aunts/uncles = Mike Horton Jennifer Horton Austin Reed Billie Reed Philip Kiriakis Rex Brady Cassie Brady Carrie Brady Reed Eric Brady Belle Brady Brady Black (step) | nieces/nephews = Arianna Horton | cousins = Jeremy Horton Abigail Deveraux Jack Deveraux Jr. Chelsea Brady Tyler Kiriakis Claire Brady Aaron Reed Alice "Allie" Caroline Horton is the daughter of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton. She was born October 23, 2007. She was portrayed by Carolyn Campbell and Carolyn Rose from October 23, 2007 to October 30, 2014 Character History In December of 2006, Sami Brady and Lucas Roberts went for a romantic winter vacation when a terrible storm hits and they are forced to take shelter in an abandoned log cabin. While there they make love in front of the fire place. Suddenly, the roof collapses and a huge beam fell on Lucas's leg - trapping him and threatening his life. Determined to find help, Sami ventures out to the main road where she flags down a car. The driver of the car was E.J. DiMera. He agreed to help Sami move the beam off Lucas in exchange for sex. Sami slept with E.J. in exchange for his help saving Lucas' life. In early 2007, Sami Brady learned that she was pregnant with twins setting up a "who's the daddy" storyline. Allie Horton was born to Sami Brady and Lucas Horton on October 23, 20007. Marlena delivered Allie and her brother Johnny in the bedroom of the penthouse. After many fake and real paternity tests, Sami learned that Lucas was Allie's father and E.J. was Johnny's father. Sami committed to raising the twins together and refused to separate them, regardless of their separate fathers. Lucas was arrested shortly after Allie's birth and was sent to prison. Even though E.J. helped Sami raise the twins, Sami tried to teach Allie about her father, in hopes that she would grow up knowing Lucas as her father. Lucas got out of jail a few months later. Lucas gained joint custody of Allie and he took temporary full physical custody of Allie while Sami went into the witness protection program. Allie lived at the Horton Cabin with Chloe and Lucas. When Sami came out of witness protection, Allie split time between Sami's penthouse and Lucas' house. When Lucas moved to Hong Kong, Allie remained with Sami in Salem, but went to visit her father during the summers. When Lucas returned to Salem in 2012, Allie split time between her parents's homes. Category:Days of our lives characters